LA CHICA PERFECTA
by ZenKurai Kurayami Kage
Summary: Koema decide agregar una chica nueva al grupo, pero esta se enoga , tanto Koema como Botan estan actuando muy raros y al pareces tien k ver con esa chica
1. Default Chapter

Bien este es mi primer fic d Yu Yu Hakusho asi k tengan paciencia

Dialogos --

Pensamientos " "

Notas d autora ( )

1.- UNA NUEVA GUERRERA

El torneo acababa de Touro , todos regresaban felices a casa

Hace 2 dias abian regresado s casa,Koema le pido que se reuniera en un claro en el bosque por que tenia que hablar con ellos. Todos estaban reunidos era sabado y esperanban k Koema y Botan aparecieran

-Hola muchachos, gusto en verlos-saludo Yuste feliz como si nada

-Hola-saludo Kuwabara

-Hola- saludo Kurama

-Hm-fue el sonido k se oyo del youkai d fuego

-Que creen que quiera Koema-dijo Kurama

-Espero que no sea una mision, después de lo de Touro recitó unos dias de descanso-se quejo Yuske , mientras subia sus manos atrás de su cabeza

-Ni que lo digas Urameshi espero que no solo sea un falsa alarma-dijo Kuwabara

-Yo tambien espero eso chicos-dijo Kurama

-A mí no me importa en lo mas mínimo- contesto Hiei

-A ti nunca te importa nada-se quejo Kuwabara

-hm-Hiei solo lo ignoro y le dio la espalda

-Pues yo tamben digo que no seria mal descansar, ademas ya e perdido muchas clases-dijo Kurama

-Kurma tu siempre preocupándote por la escuela –contesto Yuste todavía con las manos las parte trasera de la cabeza

-Si hombre descansa de la escuela por una ves-dijo Kuwabara

-Que lindos amigos Suichi –digo una vos femenina oculta, y nadie la había sentido

-Quien esta hay –dijo Hiei en pose de ataque sacando su katana y concentrando su poder espiritual

-Sal de hay- ordeno Yuske concentrándose para lanzar su reigan

-Muestrate cobarde –dijo Kuwabara mostrando su espada espíritu

-Esa voz –dijo Kuala en susurros

-Bien me mostrare- dijo la vos mientras salía de las sombras y mostraba a una hermosa chica de 1.70 mas o menos de altura, cabello negro de la parte de arriba pero mientras baja se pone de un color castaño oscuro y en la parte de adelante 2 mechones rubios que caían por su frente, ojos negros igual o mas que la noche misma, en los cuales podrían perderse y verlos ya que parecían un pozo sin fin los cuales mostraban tanto frialdad, dureza , odio como calidad, conformidad , amor , piel aperlada y el la cara ligeramente mas blanca, vestía una camisa arriba del ombligo color roja estilo japonesa pegada al cuerpo delineando el sus curvas las cuales no reveían grandes, unos jeans ajustados los cuales delineaban sus muslos y unas botas que llegaban unos centímetros bajo de sus rodillas , una hermosa muchacha no había duda no se veía mayor de 14 o 15 años . Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados, esa chica podría enamorar a quien quisiera con esa cara y cuerpo, bajaros sus armas, bueno excepto uno el cual ni si quiera se había preparado por si era algún enemigo

-Hikari se puede saber que rayos haces aki- dijo Kurama a la chica

-Kurama la conoces- dijo Yuske

-Te he dicho que no me llames Hikari, y que ago aquí pues solo espero a mi cita y aprovecho para entregarte esto- la chica le lanza una mochila negra, la cual Kurama atrapo sin problemas y abrío luego encontrando barios cuadernos y libro en su interior

-Que es esto-dijo Kurama

-Te creí mas inteligente son cuadernos y libros- dejo la chica con cierta ocurrencia y sarcasmo en su tono de voz

-Se que son pero para que me los das- dijo mientras ponia la mochila en su hombro izquierdo

-Has faltado mucho a la escuela esos son los apuntes que hemos anotado en lo que tu no estabas, campéalos y luego me los regresa, pero que te queden claro los quiero el lunes en la mañana te quedo claro –dijo la chica de tal modo que parecía una orden en lugar d una advertencia

-Bien te los regresare el lunes pero, dime que haces aquí como me encontraste a caso me seguiste, no creo que una cita tuya fuera tan lejos de las ciudad que haces aquí -dijo Kurama con tono serio

-Ya te lo dije vengo a una cita y bueno de regreso iba a dejarte eso y no te seguí, a decir verdad yo e estado aquí

desde antes que cual quiera de ustedes llagara-dijo ella con tono ofendido- además que haces tu aquí veo k tus amigos esta sorprendidos de verme aquí pero dime por que parecen listos para atacarme en cual quiero momento y por que uno de ellos trae consigo una katana que porsierto es muy filosa eso se ve a simple vista-dijo ella Kurama se quedo sin que decir era cierto Hiei tenia su katana desenvainada y lo otros estaba listos para atacar

-Bueno veras ellos… yo … nosotros… ellos…………. – Kurama se avia quedado sin que decir ante la pregunta de ella

-Lamento la tardanza –se oyó una vos detrás de el.

Los era Koema en su forma adolescente detrás le seguía Botan

-Hola muchachos como an estado-dijo Botan alegre como siempre- la mentó haberlos echo esperar es que tuvimos problemas

-No te preocupes Botan ellos legaron hace solo unos minutos y yo estoy aquí desde hace un buen rato, el cual aproveche para practicar-dijo la chica como si los conociera d siempre

-Hikari por cierto como sigue Jimen-dijo Botan con una gran sonrisa –

-Por que no la ves tu misma Botan-se dio media vuelta-Jimen sal alguien quiere verte-un silencio inundo el lugar un segundo de repente ,sale un gato d 20cm de alto y verde con ojos jade, un diamante incrustado en la frente tambien de jade solo que mas claro y con una aura que lo rodeaba y se veía un poco sucio, el pequeño gato miro atento ala chica hasta que esta hablo- mira quien quiere verte-dijo mientras señala a Botan el pequeño animal se puso feliz y a una increíble velocidad llego hasta los brazos de la chica

-Jimen mira como has crecido, pero te ves muy sucio y un poco cansado- dijo Botan mientra lo acariciaba entre sus brazos

-Como dije estuvimos entrenado y ella me ayudo en eso –dijo la chica

-Hikari tu siempre igual, solo entrenas debería tomarte un ida libre por lo menos- dijo Koema – el mundo no se acabar si no entrenas un día

-Es que ya estoy acostumbrada que quieren que aga-dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera- , si me si me citaron para darme un sermón mejor me boy-dijo dándose la vuelta

-No te citamos para darte un sermón es un concejo lo que te acabamos de dar – dijo Koema

-Un momento ustedes se hablan como si se conocieran de toda la vida o desde hace años –pregunto Kurama

-Pues a decir verdad sin nos conocemos desde haces años, ella trabaja par nosotros como detective y una de las mejores devo decir-dijo Koema

-Gracias por el alago Koema –dijo deteniendo su paso y dando la vuelta y camino algunos pasos y se detuvo a solo unos metros de ellos- pero para que me citaste en esta lugar no era necesario

-Necesito que invetigen una base d posible rebeliones contra el makai –dijo Koema-necesito que me traigan toda la información posible sobre ellos, que se metan asu base sin que se den cuenta y me tragan toda lo informacio

-Baya creí que era algo mas importante no te preocupes lo averiguare todo –dijo como si fuera un juego d niños- son la rebelión que se esconde en los bosques del makai, verdad?

-Si esos mismos-dijo Koema-

-Bien la concegire, aunque sigo sin saber por que haberme citado aqui-dijo mientras se retiraba-

-Te cite aquí para presentarte a tus compañeros en esta mision-dijo Koema muy serio-

-Que cosa has dicho-dijo deteniéndose de repente y poniendo una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida- repite lo que has dicho, no me digas k ellos van a acompañarme a mi mision

-Si así es ellos te acompañaran-dijo Koema-

-No permitiré que unos aficionados con poca experiencia vaya con migo –dijo ella entre enojada y ofendida-

-Un momento a quien les dices aficionados-dijo Hiei, k hasta el momento solo habia escuchado la conversación-

-Y como que con poca experiencia llevamos un año en esto, tu nos devirias de tener respeto-dijo Yuske ofendido-

-Pues con mas razon son unos aficionados y con poca experiencia-dijo ella con cierto enojo –

-Y tu por k y conque derecho nos dices eso-reclamo Kuwabara

-Por que les digo esto por k yo llevo 465 misiones hasta ahora y con k derecho llevo 4 años y ya casi cumplo 5 años de detective espiritual-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos-

-Es imposible k ayas cumplido tantas misiones en tan poco tiempo-dijo Hiei cruzado de brazos y con tono burlo-

-De echo es verdad Hiei y no solo ansiado esas a echo mas y son alrededor de 487 misiones, todas cumplidas sin ecepsion , ella es nuestra mejor detective –dijo el príncipe Koema viéndola, todos los presentes se quedaron viéndola igual que el príncipe solo que ellos con cara de asombró y sorpresa-

-Yo no necesito a ningun equipo para algo tan facil-reclamo ella-

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte por que ellos desde ahora y a delante serán tus compañeros-dijo el príncipe-

-Que dices yo no puedo tener compañeros y tu sabes mejor que nadie por que-dijo ella en modo de reclamo-

-Lose por eso los e escogido a ellos , ellos son muy fuertes y podrían ayudarte –dijo de nuevo el príncipe-

-Si me querías poner un equipo me hubieras elegido a los otros no a ellos-reamo otra vez ella-

-No ellos serán tu compañeros-contesto este-

-No lo are tienes que hacer, acaso es una orden directa de mi padre-dijo Koema

-Que dices, no puede ser el sabe mejor que nadien por que no puedo tener compañeros-dijo ella en tono de reproche y enojo

-Hikari no te pongas asi , ya veras ellos te ayudaran –dice Botan todavía con Jimen en brazos-

-Lo dudo mucho Botan –dice esta mintras se detiene un momento- Jimen vamonos-Jimen salta d los brazos d Botan y sige a Hikari-

-Quien se cree ella, la reina del mundo, de seguro no sabe pelear ni siquiera, ella debería de sentirse honrarada al trabajar con nosotros-dijo Kuwabara , Botan camina asi el con pasos lentos y la cabeza agachada y sus cabellos tapan su cara ,se detiene justo enfrente d Kuwabara-verdad que tengo razon Botan y ella no pordia matar ni una mosca-pero ningun se esperaba lo k hizo Botan, le dio un cachetada

-Botan por que hiciste eso explicate- le reclamo Yusoe-

-Si Botan explicate-dijo enojado Kuwabara , pero pronto se le quito al ver que ella esta sollozando y en sus ojos se formaba pequeñas lagrimas-

-No te atrevas a volver a decirle asi ella es una de las mejores detectives que existe y no permitiré que le vuelvas a decir asi escullaste –dijo ella con un tono de voz entre enojada y ofendida, mi entra una lagrima bajaba con su cara- me boy, tengo asuntos pendientes-mientras materializando su baston y iendoce-

-Pero que le pasa –dijo enfado Kuwabara

-Tedio lo que merecías-una voz detrás d ellos hablo-y si ella no lo hubiera echo lo hubiera echo yo-era el príncipe Koema kien lo decía-

Todos se quedaron sin palabras y hubo un silencio k incomodo a todos por barios minutos

-Tan especial es esa mujer-pregunto por fin Hiei-

-Mas de lo que te imaginas Hiei-contesto Koema-

-Y cual es su historia- pregunto Yuske

-Su historia es muy parecida a la tuya cele dio la opurtinidad de revivir y asi lo hizo-contesto Koema-

-Ja devi suponerlo en cuanto e dijeron que podia revivir acepto a al primera-dijo Hiei –

-Te equivocas Hiei ella no acepto de esa manera, es mas hasta queria que darce muerta-dicho eso todos voltearon a verlo-

-En toces como acepto -dijo Kurama-

-Sigan me y les enseñare-dicho eso se fueron del bosque –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el palacio de Koema, el los conducía portado el castillo hasta llagar a la parte mas apartada y oculta del castillo. Entraron a una habitación con un montón de maquinas

-Que es este lugar Koema- pregunto Kurama

-En esta habitación tenemos todos los acontecimientos importantes para el mundo espiritual y aki se encuentra la forma en la de Hikari murio y revivió- dijo una voz femenina que salio detrás de un lado de la habitación , erra Botan pero salio, con una voz seria y sin su típica sonrisa- si ella estuviera aki los recuerdo seria mejores pero como no esta no importa estas computadoras guardan la suficiente información para mostrarnos que fue lo que ocurrió-dijo esta

-Asi es entraremos a estos simuladores –dijo Koema señalando a una clase de caja con la parte de tapadera trasparente y (tipo los de yugiho)- y nos mostrara no mejor dicho nos ara sentir lo que paso-dicho esto termino-

-Ni creas que entre hay-dijo Hiei cruzado d brazos y con ojos serrados recargado en una pared-

-Yo si lo are-dijo Kurama, Hiei abrio los ojos y lo miro con desconfio-

-Yo tambien, suena interesante-dijo Yuske mostrando cierta emoción-

-Si sera como un video juego-dijo entusiasmado Kuwabara –

-Bien solo tiene que introducirse y rescostarce en las cámaras-dijo señalando en una-

-Bien-dijo Kuwabara introduciéndose -

-Bien- ahora dijo Yuske y se metió-

-Bien-dicho esto Kurama se introducio-

Las tapas se cerraron y puso especie de casco fue puesto en su cabeza pero dejava ver sus caras-

-Bienes Hiei- pregunto Koema

-Que mas da-e hizo lo mismo que los otros y el casco se le fue puesto-

-Bien espéranos aquí Botan-dijo esto introducía –

-Espera Koema yo tambien iré-estas palabras detuvieron al joven príncipe-

-Estas segura Botan-pregunto con voz seria-

-Si respondió Botan -pero su voz mostraba miedo e inseguridad-

-Bien puedes venir-luego se intoroducio a la capsula, esta se cerro y se le puso el casco

Botan entro poco después, pero en su mente se preguntaba si seria lo mejor, ya que sabia lo que podria recordar y aun mas ver, sabia que le dolería, pero tenia que ser fuerte, pero aun no sabia si tenia que entrar o no pero al final se decido y entro

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aqui termina el primer capitulo

SAYONARA


	2. Recuerdos del pasado

Bueno aki esta el segundo capitulo d "LA CHICA PERFECTA"

Dialogos - -

Pensamientos ""

Notas d autora ( )

2.- RECUERDOS DEL PASADO(primera parte)

Era d mañana y el sol apenas empesaba a salir pero se podia ver el lugar. Fuero abriendo los ojos cada uno d los chicos

-Donde estamos- pregunto un Yuske k resien desperto

-No lose Yuske- dijo Kurama k tambien resien despierta

-Donde demonios estamos- pregunto un enojado Hiei

-Este lugar seme hace conocido- dijo un Kuwabara, mientras ponia su mano en su mento en forma pensativa

-K dices yo nunca e visto –dijo Kurama, mientras veia el lugar y lo revisaba con la vista

En el lugar k estaban se podia ver k era un parke o bosk por la gran cantidad d arboles

-Ni yo, estas seguro k no te confundes ¬¬-dijo Hiei mientras lo miraba-

-Claro k si enano ¬¬-dijo Kuwabara mientras el y Hiei se echaban miradas d odio

-K pasa Yuske-dijo Kurama ya k Yuske era a hora kientenia una mirada seria y pensativa

-No nada esk creo k ya e estado en este lugar-dijo esta

-Tu tambien Urameshi, verdad k es como si hubiéramos estado aki antes- dijo Kuwabara mientras se acercaba a Yuske dejando las miradas con Hiei-

-Si pero no lo recuerdo bien cuando estuvios aki- dijo Yuske todavía en forma pensativa

-Esta es la ciudad d Okairo(perdon si escribo mal el nombre -.-U)-dijo una voz k todos conicia pero no se veia el dueño-

-Botan donde estas-pregunto Yuske-

-O mas bien deveria esta era la antigua ciudad d Okairo-todos voltearon asi la parte d ariva del arbol donde Botan estaba entada en una rama-

-Botan se puede saber k haces aya ariba-pregunto Kurama

-Con k Okairo, recuerdo los dos la visitamos una ves recuerdas Kuwabara-dijo Yuske

-Si lo recuerdo Urameshi, pero solo fue una ves hace arios años y fue por 3 dias-dijo Kuwabara-

-En este lugar fue donde Hikari(1) y donde empeso toda sus misiones-dijo Koema k estaba apoyado en un arbol y asu lado estaba Botan

-Asi es aki empeso todo.dijo con un tono triste y sin su sonrisa-

-Sera mejor k bayamos a ver donde se encuentra Hikari-dijo Koema tratando d cambiar el tema-

-Si eso sera lo mejor-dijo Botan igual k antes-

Todos salieron a la cuidad al parecer el lugar era un parke muy grande y con mucha vegetación

-Koema te molestaria explicarnos como rayos llegamos aki-dijo Hiei con su tono d siempre.

-Si yo tambien kisiera saberlo Koema-dijo Kurama-lo ultimo k recuerdo fue meternos en esas capsulas y luego k despertamos en ese parke

-Bien primero estamos en las capsulas todavía-dijo Koema-

-Asi es esta es una simulación k ocure en nuestras mentes y nos hace sentir en este lugar como si e verda lo estamos pero nuestro verdadero cuerpo esta en las capsuilas aun-dijo Botan- y si keremos ver como empeso esto devemos apresurarnos ella ya debe estar en la escuela, signme- termino Botan y todos la siguieron-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se veia una escuela grande muy parecida a la d Yuso, se veian alumnos entrando en la escuela .Los muchachos se encontraba en unos arboles viendo a los estudiantes k llegaba

-Oye Botan se puede saber k hacemos aki- pregunto Kuwabara-

-Esperamos-dijo esta – a k Hikari aparesca

-Hay biene-dijo Koema señalando a una direccion , todos voltearon y la vieron se veia casi igual en esta mañana solo k el cabello mas corto y el cabello d un solo color negro obscuro y los ojos no los tenia del negro k la bueron hace rato sino mas bien d un castaño osbcuro muy osbcuro , el cuerpo se veia un poco menos defenido ya k no se veia meyor d 11 o 12 años, por k al parcer toda via no terminava la primaria se veia k era d 6 año

-Oye Urameshi no...-dijo Kuwabara-

-Seme hace conocida-Yuske termino la frace y Kuwabara solo afirmo con la cabeza-, a decir verdad si pero no recuerdo d donde

-Ke andan diciendo ustedes dos-dijo Hiei con su tipico tono-como k la conocen

-Pues veras cuando la vimos en el boske seme hizo un poco conocida , pero no le di importancia pero ahora si la boy-dijo Yuso , pero no pudo terminar ya k el timbre sono-

La obcesvaron todas las claces , al parecer era una alumna muy lista y no abian no tado nada extraño hasta k fue la hora d receso

-Ustedes vieron algo extraño por k yo no- dijo Kuwabara

-No-dijo Yuske

-No-dijo Hiei con ojos seraros y brazos cruzados

-No-dijo Kurama- d echo asi actua en las clase, igual d seria -termino-

-Es cierto son compañeros d escuela, no es asi Kurama-dijo Yuske recordando-

-Si haci es –le respondio Kurama

-Kurai(2) por favor no tienes k molestarte-se oyo y los chicos voltearon- ya veras k todo estara bien, ya me dejaran d molestar, trankilisate-dijo una chica con cabello castaño osbcuro y ojos del mismo color-ya deja d golpearlos

-Como me pides k me trankilice cuando esos te andan molestando-respondi golpeando a un muchacho-

Con los muchachos

-Kurai, como k Kurai- pregunto Kuwabara-

-Es el primer nombre d ella solo k le solemos decir Hikari-respondio Botan

Todos vieron como acababa con 7 chicos con toda facilidad y pero no tomo un tuvo d metal y justo cuando estaba unos segundos d pegarle, todos los muchachos vieron como una exatraña aura la rodeaba y le pegaba tuvo con la mano izkierda y ente se paria en dos. Todos los precentes se sorprendieron ante esto, y bieron como Kuria/Hikari los vencia con tal facilidad. Sigui la clace d deportees y vieron como Kurai /Hikari hacia barisas marionetas asia atrás en la viga , d hay las barraras donde parecia toda un expertan tanto k termino con un salto mortal al final. Cuando estas terminaron, echa sigio con sus amigas y se fue en una parte en una direccion contraria pero cuando iba a cruzar una calle antes d terminar el paso voleo a su ozkierda y se fue por hay, hasta k vio a un niño pekeño no mas d 7 años d edad

-Kogacu(si ya se me copie d Inu Yasha)- susuro mientras lo seguio recordo k su hermano Seiketsu(3) (su hermano menor, d 6 años g edad contado d k Kogacu y avia estado hiendo con golpes en la escuela Kogacu, habia llegado a aprecias mucho al amigo d su pekeño hermano

Los chicos la seguian d serca

-Botan adonde se dirije-pregunto Kurama

-Si adonde Botan- dijo Yuske, esta cero los ojos y luego

-Va al lugar d su muerte-dijo esta muy seria mientras sus ojos se abrian dejando ver sus ojos con pekeñas lagrimas-

-K kieres decir con su muerte- pregunto Kuwabara

-Si tanto lo kien saber baya ustedes mismo -dijo Koema

Y asi lo hicieron la sigueron y llegaron hasta un callejón, donde el pekeño niño estaba con otros mayores y esod no se veian k eran muy decentes

-Bueno mocoso lo tomaste- pregunto uno d ellos al parecer el loder mientras lo tomaba del cuello y zangoloteaba

-no lo traje-dijo en un susuro con un tok d miedo

-K has dicho -mientras lo lansa a la pared y hace el pekeño niño se lastime para luego volverlo a agarar del cuello

-robar no es bueno es malo -dijo el niño con el mismo tono d voz y entonces esta lo vuelve a lanzar

-Jefe Nansensu(4) de le una leccion-dijeron variaos a las vez, y justo cuando le iva a dar un golpe, Nansensu recive uun golpe el cual lo tira lejos

-Kogacu te encuentras bien- pregunto Kuria/Hikari, el chico solo dijo k si con la abeza- bien –esta empeso a pelar con la pandilla, Kogacu este se kedo mirando- k ves correo y escondete-dijo gritando, Kogacu obecion d inmediato

Kuria/Hikari peleo muy bien uno d ellos sacaron navajas, pero no importo ella los vencio con toda la facilidad del mundo pero Kogacu vio, como Nansensu sacaba una pistola y Kogacu se lanza encima y se aferra a el, este lo lanza le dispara a Kogacu, pero para sorpresa Kurai/Hikari se interpuso y recibio la bala, la cual atraveso su abdomen en la parte inferior derecha .

Todos los muchachos se kedaron en estado d shock, excepto Botan y Koema los cuales solo mostraban una cara d seriedad con un poco d tristeza

- KURAI!!!-el grito d Kogacu fue lo k los seca d su estado d shock , Kurai/Hikari todavía esteba d pie no se avia dejado caer a pesar d la grave herida k tenia no se dejaba caer, pero sus redicha temblaban un poco

-Kogacu no te preocupes estoy bien, ese maldito me las va a pagar-no se podia ver su ojos su fljo los tapaba, pero lo dijo en forma debil, con la voz con tono d enojo, impotencia, tristeza

-Dices k me vas a hacerme pagar, estas loca si cres k podras ganarme en tus condiciones jaja me haces reir- dijo Nansensu con tonto d burla

Los chicos a duras penas lo creian ese sujeto le iba a disparar a Kogacu pero Kurai/Hikari se nterpuso

-Es un maldito-dijo Kuwabara mientras corria hacia el, pero cundo ida a asestar el golpe lo atraviesa y cai en el suelo-

-Pero k es esto-dijo Yuske –

-Botan explicanos k es lo k pasa –dijo Kura,a-

-Y a les abia dicho k este es un simulador k hace k veamos d tal manera k parece real, pero todo esto ocurre en nuetras mente, esto solo es un recuerdo y no lo podemos cabiar ya k esto pasa hace ya casi 5 años-dijo esta con un tono d pesades y d tristeza –

Todos se kedaron en silencio, hasta k

-Claro no te boy a hacer pagar, sino me hubiera interpuesto esa bala hubiera matado a Kogacu-todabia su fleco no dejaba ver su cara, pero lo dijo k un tono muy enoja o mas bien enfurecido, apreto su pucho con demaciada fuerza – vas a apagar

-Y crees poder darme por lo menos un golpe –dijo en tono mas burlon-

-Ya veras-y como si no tuviera la herida empeso a correr y a pelar, Nansensu recio barios golpes y cayo al suelo, si k nadie lo vera agaro tierra

-Los siento perdoname no debi-dijo inclinándose y agachando la cabeza-

-Eres un basura me repujnas , acaso cres k te boy a dejar ir asi como asi-dijo Kurai/mientras se acercaba a el lenta mente-no lo are-y justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe Nansensu le lanza la tierra en los ojos asiendo k no veo y el abrocha y le da un golpe en donde le dio la bala y esta solo hizo una mueca d dolor y cayo al suelo-

-Baya k te parecio eso-dijo el con sierto tono d superioridad –

-Eres un maldito –dijo Kurai/Hikari tratando d sacar la tierra d los ojos-

-Pues ahoraa si me boy a divertir- y agar un tuvo d metal-

Ero antes d pegarle ente cai al suelo, ya k Kogacu se le adi vuelto a tirar en sima, pero aa Nensensu no digo gracias eso lo agara y lo abienta y saca su pistola y buelve a distara, el arma caial suelo-

-Eres un maldito-dice Kurai/Hikari la cual vuelve a interferir y vuelve a recibir la bala- esto no te lo doy a perdonar

-Y k crees poder hacerme, estoy seguro k nisikiera te puedes mover-digo este-

-Pues no lo crea-d repente una energia muy poderosa sale d ella y se empiesa a concentrar en su mano izkierda- te boy a dar tu merecido-y entonce lo golpe con su mano izkierda y fue tnto poder k lo mando volando a una pared y se estrello hay y kedo inconciente

-Kurai lo lograste-dice Kogacu muy emocio nado pero Kurai no se mueve su fleco vuelve a impedir k se vea su cara- k...ku...Kurai k sucede-dice Kogacu dejando aun lado su emocio y la cambia por preocupaco- k pasa Kurai-dice , pero se podia ver clara mente k lo decia con miedo-

-Si e ganado la batalla –dice mientras se apoya en la pared y se deja caer- pero perdi algo muy importante –dice con cierto tono d tristeza , pero su cara no se veia por su fleco-

-Kurai... k kieres decir-dijo Kogacu con miedo- tu eres muy fuerte y estoy seguro k saldras d esta, solo tenemos k llevarte a un hospital y ...-no pudo terminar por k Kurai lo abrazo d una manera sobre protectora y llena d amor- Kurai-dijo Kogacu en susuro- debemos...

-No debemos hacer nada-dijo ella- ya no hay nada k hacer –termino d decir

-Kurai-dijo Kogacu, sus ojos se llenaron d lagrimas- esto es mi culpa, si ubiera traido lo k me pidieron, tu hubieras resibido la bala y ...

-No te eches la culpa-dijo mientras lo separaba del abrazo-, y k bueno k no trajiste lo k te pidieron robar es lo peor , no importa aver recibido esas dos balas balio la pena

-Pero Kurai...-dijo con los ojos cubiertos d lagrimas- pero tu vas a ...

-No importa-dijo volviendo a abrasar a Kogacu-no llores

-Pero Asude(5) y Seiketsu k va a pasar con ello-dijo entre lagrimas-

-No llores, Asude es muy fuerte se k protegera Seiketsu, ademas yo siempre estare con ustedes –y lo abraza mas fuerte-

Los chicos bieron como el cuerpo d Kurai/Hikari empesga a brillar d una foma azul y se desbanecia

-Kurai-dice Kogacu mientras se separa un poco d ella-Kurai dime estas bien-dice, pero esta no contesta- Kurai dime como te sientes- vuelve a preguntar, pero tampoco responde, los ojos d Kogacu se empiesan a llenar d lagrimas- Kurai vamos dime-la mueve un poco pero no responde , d sus ojos empiesan a caer pekñas lagrimas-no Kurai no dejes a Asude, no dejes a Seiketsu, no me dejes a mi-dice llorando en su regaso

Todos los presentes veian la ese con mucha tristeza, pero se sorprendieron al ver como un aura se empesava a formar en medio del lugar y se iva transformando en Kurai/Hikari, una ves k la imagen esta igual al cuerpo d Kurai/Hikari la cual estaba en el suelo. Los chicos pucieron cara d sorpresa

-Botan, Koema alguno me puede explicar k pasa-dijo Kurama k no entendia lo k pasaba

-Se puede saber k esta pasando-dijo Hiei k tambien estaba muy sorprendido y no sabia k pasaba

-Si explikense –dijo Yuske el cual estaba igual k Kurama y Hiei

-Si digan k paso-dijo Kuwabara k tambien estaba como los demas

-Paso lo mismo k con tigo Yuske, este dia ella no devia morir el k lo devia d hacer era ese niño d nombre Kogacu pero aya evito k el muriera y en su lugar murio ella –dijo Botan con un tono d triste

-Eso kiere decir k podra revivir –dijo Yuske

-Mejor miralo tu mismo-dijo Koema y todos voltean a ver lo k era el alma d Kurai/Hikari

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del cap y aki bienen el significado d las palabras

1.- Hikari: luz, brillo

2.-Kurai: obscuro (oscuro)

3.-Seiketsu: pureza

4.-Nansensu: tonto

5.-Asude: dia del planeta Tierra


	3. Recuerdos del pasado2

Hola aquí esta el capitulo tres de "La chica perfecta"

3.-RECUERDOS DEL PASADO(segunda parte)

Los chicos a el alma de Kurai/Hikari acostada en el suelo, el alma de Kurai/Hikari se empezaba a moverse, apretó los parpados y empeso a abrir los ojos.

Lo primero k hizo fue poner su mano donde le avia recibido las balas, al no encontrar nada se sorprendió, reviso su cuerpo un segundo y se levanto, recorrió con la vista todo el lugar, primero vio donde había arrojado a un par d los pandilla, luego vio un poco mas a la izquierda y vio mas de los miembros de esa pandilla k avia bendecido con como si fuera un juego de niño, un poco mas legos a Nansensu desmayado con fuertes golpes, algo mas lejos pudo ver el arma que traía Nansensu con manchas de sangre.

Después d ver el arma llevo su mano a donde avia recibido uno de los balazos, dio algunos pasos hasta quedar frente al arma

-Botan, me podrías decir que va a suceder ahorra k a despertado-pregunto Kuwabara- y que ara cuando vea su cuerpo-termino d decir

-Recuerdo k cuado desperte como espíritu-dijo Yuske- no entendía lo que pasaba y me tomo un poco recordarlo lo ocurrido –hizo uno pausa- ella tambien reaccionara igual Botan-termino Yuske-

Yuske, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei voltearon haber el lugar donde se encontraba Botan y Koema, hubo silencio

-Eso no lo se Yuske-dijo Botan con la cara d tristeza que tenia desde antes que entraran a los simuladores

-Como que no lo sabes-pregunto Kuwabara

-Botan se supone que tu eres quien encamina las almas al descanso eterno-dijo Kurama

-Lo que sucede es que ella no lo hacia hace casi 5años la que tenían esa responsabilidad eran otras-dijo Koema-

-Entonces quien lo hacia-pregunto Yuske-

-Si tanto interés tienes véanlo ustedes mismo-dijo Koema-

Todos voltearon de nuevo, Kurai/Hikari no sabia movido, pero entonces algo hizo que saliera d sus pensamientos, todos voltearon.

Eran Kogacu que todabia esta llorando encima del cuerpo de Kurai/Hikari, hubo un silencio en el que lo único que se oyó fue los sollozos d Kogacu

-Lo entendiendo-dijo Kurai/Hikari, asiendo k todos voltearan asía ella-nunca creí k moriría tan joven-termino de decir-

-Me agrada que lo hay gas entendido por ti misma Kurai-dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Si así nosotros no tendremos que explicarte-dijo otra voz d tras de ella

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver quienes eres la que habían hablado y vieron a dos muchachas una con el cabello largo blanco suelto, que llegaba debajo d la cintura, ojos azules igual o mas puros que el del mar mas limpio y hermoso, en la frente tenia un triangulo azul, piel blanca, traía un kimono blanco la parte del medio(ya saben la parte que va por el busto y normal mente es de otro color d tela, no se como se llama por favor alguien puede decírmelo) era d un color azul , alta de unos 1.80 d alta .La otra era muy bella tambien cabello rojo igual o mas que el del color del fuego(mas claro que el de Kurama) lo traía atado en una cola d caballo alta, sus ojos eran rojos como dos rubíes ,piel ligeramente mas bronceada la otra, kimono rojo fuerte y en la parte del medio era blanco, tambien parecía medir 1.80

-Quienes son ustedes –pregunto Kurai/Hikari, dando unos pasos para acercarse a ellas- y que quieren decir con k ya no me tendrán que explicar-termino de decir-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Kaji(1)-dijo la joven que tenia cabello rojo como el fuego –

-Y yo soy Yuki(2)-dijo ahora la de cabello blanco-

Una vez termino de decir eso Yuki, Botan cayo en rodillas llorando, Koema la recargo en el para que llorara

-Botan que te sucede-pregunto Yuske, pero este no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Botan seguía llorando en los brazos de Koema-

-Pero que le sucede-pregunto Kuwabara –

-Koema que le sucede a Botan-pregunto Kurama-

-Pues verán lo que sucede es que... bueno es que...-Koema no sabia como explicarlo-

-Es que Koema responde-dijo Yuske algo molesto, porque Koema no les contaba lo que sucedía-

-Si Koema dinos d una vez-dijo Kuwabara el, cuál se veía que quería que hablara d una vez-

-Bien ellas.... Son...-Koema, no podia terminar la frace-

-Koema por favor dinos-dijo esta vez Kurama con un tono d voz serio-

-Koema díselos-se oyó debil mente- díselos, no importa esta ya es pasado, no el futuro-al parecer fue Botan quien había hablado, pero su tono era muy bajo y con tono melancólico-

-Pero Botan-dijo Koema – bien lo diré, Kaji y Yuki son las hermanas de Botan- todos hasta Hiei, que hasta ahora había estado con los ojos serrados recostado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados, pero ante este comentario abrió los ojos ante las ultimas palabras de Koema, todos voltearon haber a Botan, la cual ahora se encontraba ahora parada con los ojos cerrados

-Si ellas son mis hermanas mayores-dijo esto Botan-

Hubo un silencio en el lugar

-Supongo k ustedes son quienes me llevaran d aquí hacia el infierno-dijo esto Kurai/Hikari , lo cual hizo que todos voltearan a verla y ver que sucedía-

-Te equivocas Kurai, no vas a ir al infierno-dijo Yuki-tu no vas a ir ni al infierno ni al cielo-termino-

-Que estas diciendo-dijo Kurai/Hikari-

-Tuno deberías deber muerto hoy, el que debió haber muerto es ese niño Kogacu-termino Kaji- y tu has interferido con eso

-Por supuesto que intervine que querían que hiciera quedarme sentada y ver como lo mataban-dijo enoja Kurai/Hikari-

-No te estamos diciendo eso-dijo Yuki- sino k has hecho algo que muy pocos anlogrado-pero no pudo terminar ya que Kurai/Hikari la intervino-

-Que e logrado fue muy pocos lo ahecho-pregunto Kurai/Hikari.

-Cambiar el destino-termino Kaji-

-Aseéis es algo k muy pocos lo an logrado y tu los has hecho, pero te a costado tu vida-termino Yuki-

-Pero eso k tiene que ver con que yo no baya ni al infierno, ni al cielo-dijo Kurai/Hikari-

-Mucho tiene k ver-dijo Kaji- veras a Kogacu se le tenia ya asignado si lugar, pero al no morir el y tu si has causado un desequilibrio –termino-

-Un desequilibrio, que clase de desequilibrio-dijo Kurai/Hikari dando un paso adelante asi ellas-

-Ahora tu no tienes sitio donde descansar Kurai no podrás ni ir al cielo, ni al infierno-termino Kaji-

Kurai/Hikari no se momio ante este comentario, se quedo parada sin mover ni un músculo

-Hay dos opciones mas-dijo Yuki-

-Cuales-pregunto Kurai/Hikari-

-Una d ellas es la reencarnación-dijo Kaji-

-La otra es d k vuelvas a la vida-termino Yuki-

Hubo otro silencio en el lugar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina el cap.

1.- Kaji: fuego

2.-Yuki: nieve


	4. RECUERDOS DEL PASADOtercera parte

Bien aquí esta el 4 capitulo de la chica perfecta

4.- RECUERDOS DEL PASADO(tercera parte)

Hubo un silencio en todo el lugar, hasta que….

-Pero difamen que eso no es lo mismo-dijo por fin Kurai/Hikari- es lo mismo

-Te equivocas no es lo mismo-dijo Kaji-tiene sus diferencias, las cuales son muy notables- termino de decir-

-Como, cuales?-dijo Kurai/Hikari-ambas consisten en lo mismo

-Muy fácil como tu lo dijiste, ambas consisten en lo mismo, pero hay una cosa que los diferencia-dijo de nuevo Kaji-

-Cual es?-pregunto Kurai/Hikari-

-Que si reencarnaras, volverías a la vida con un nuevo cuerpo, sin recuerdos, nueva vida, esas son solo unas cosas-dijo Yuki- pero si vuelves a tu cuerpo, todo seria igual, nada cambiaria-termino-

Hubo otro silencio entre ellos

--Koema me puedes explicar que pasa por que a ella le permiten escoger entre revivir y reencarnar-dijo Yuske-a mi solo me dijeron si quería revivir , no me dijeron si quería reencarnar, exijo una explicación-se quejo-

-Es muy fácil Yuske –todos voltearon a ver a Botan-es que ella cambio el destino

-Pero yo tambien lo hice, ese niño fue el que debía de ser atropellado no yo, yo debia de haber muerto en ese momento-

-Si hacéis Yuske tu cambiaste el destino-dijo Koema- pero el no hubiera vivido aunque tu no hubiera intervenido, mientras que Kogacu si lo hubiera echo-termino-

-Y cual es la diferencia-contesto enojado Yuske-

-El que la ultima vez que sucedió algo como esto fue hace mas de 900 años-dijo en forma seria y enojada Koema-

-Hace mas quinientos años-dijo Kurama con un tono sorprendido y serio-

-Si, hace, mas de quinientos años-repition Koema-

-Entonces se suscito cuando…..-no podia terminar la palabra

-Se llevo acavo una de las guerras sagradas-termino de decir Hiei, el cual se avia mantenido alejado y callado del grupo, pero ahorra el cual se acercaba a ellos, con una mirada seria- acaso eso tuvo que ver con esa guerra?, tuvo algo que ver Koema?-dijo Hiei con una mirada fria pero en la misma poce-

-No lose Hiei, en verdad no lose-dijo Koema-

-Como que no sabes-dijo enojada Hiei-

-No lose-dijo con tono serio Koema-

-Pero no entiendo como no puedes saber Koema-dijo Kurama

-Te soy sincero no lose – dijo de nuevo con ese tono serio-

Hubo un instante de silencio

-De que hablan Kurama-dijo Yuske con tono serio-

-Si explicanos Kurama, no sabemos de que rayos hablan- dijo Kuwabara confundido-

-De la una de las batallas santas-dijo Botan-

-Batallas …-dijo Kuwabara-

-Santas –termino de decir Yuske-

-Hacies una de las batallas legendarias en todo el Makai -dijo Koema-

-Guerra legendaria-repitió Yuske en voz baja-

-Asi es Yuske-dijo Kurama-fue una del as mas duras batallas en el mundo espiritual, cientos de demonios, espíritus se unieron a unos humanos para acavar con ese enemigo el cual ambos bandos tenian en comun, se unieron y hicieron gigantesticos ejércitos, en los cuales habia tanto demonios como espiritus y todos ellos eran comandados por un general, se dice que la mayoria de los generales eran humano, pero todos hechos se unieron solo para derrotar a un enemigo-dio Kurama con tono serio, al terminar de hablar cero sus ojos-

-Que-dijo Yuske sorprendido-se hicieron ejércitos completos , solo para derrotar a un oponente -termino, tanto Kurama como Koema agacharon la cabeza en forma de si-

-Baya aquel enemigo debió de ser increíble mente fuerte para que tantos espíritus se unieran-dijo sorprendido Kuwabara-

-No lo dudes Kuwabara-dijo Kurama-

-Pero quien fue contra el que lucharon-pregunto Yuske a Kurama-quien fue tan fuerte y temido, para hacer que lo quisieran que lo mataran hasta los mismos espíritus y demonios-termino Yuske con cara seria-

Nadie hablo todos se quedaron callados

-Por que no hablan-pregunto Yuske al ver que ninguno parecía querer darle la respuesta-Kurama o tu Koema, digan me el nombre de el o los humanos que estuvieron en esa batalla-pregunto mirando a Kurama y a Koema-

-No se quien fue-dijo Kurama con el mismo tono serio y aun con los ojos cerrados-no se quienes participaron-termino-

-Que dices como que no sabes-dijo Yuske sorprendido- y tu Koema , sabes algo?

-No se nada Yuske-dice con los ojos abiertos, los cuales muestran una cara muy seria-

-Como tu tambien no sabes Koema-dice sorprendido Kuwabara-

-Nose nada mas que a los principales eran nueve humanos y seis youkais, puede que sean mas o menos, no estoy seguro-dice Koema cerrando los ojos con al mismo tono serio y mirada tambien-

-Según se avia barios herederos de emperadores de los reinos del makai, según se eran de los mas fuertes-dice hiei recargado en la pared y con los ojos cerrados- pero se dice que aquellos que los principales que participaron, su poder era el mas grande que se había visto el makai tampocas veces, tambien el que el que se enfrentara con ellos tanto su cuerpo y espíritu desaparecía, ese equipo se considera el indestructibles, tambien se decía que solo uno de hechos podría matar a otro, según rumores entre ellos mismos, se dice que no se llevan bien pero supuestamente uno los contenia , tambien se dice que el era el mas fuerte de todos, pero la batalla que libraron se dice que fue la mas poderosa y sangrienta en la en toda su existencia, donde el mas fuerte murio , mientras que los demás vivieron cada uno se fue en distintos rumbos, solo se volvieron a ver reunir todos 9 mas veces después de esa batalla en la que perdieron al mas importantes de ellos, según se dice el era el que comprendida a todos y se al igual con todos se llevaba bien, al parecer todos lo apreciaban , eso es todo loquéese-termina de decir Hiei con la misma poce que con la que empeso-

-Asies yo tambien se eso, pero son puros rumores del, nadien a confirmado nada-dice Kurama con un tono serio, todos voltean a verlo-segunce poco tiempo después de la batalla los registros y todo lo demas que tuviera que ver con los antecedentes de la batalla o aquellos guerreros que participaron, fueron borrados-

-Que quieres decir con borrados Kurama.-dijo Yuske con tono serio-

-Se gunce en el periodo de una semana todos los registros que tenian que ver con la batalla y los guerreros fueron robados de sus citios, cada anotacion existente conocida fue roda en una sola semana-dijo Kurama denuvo con el mismo tono que las veces anteriores-

-Asies toda información fue robada y nose sabe si destruida, pero según rumores fue destruida para que nadie volviera a conjurar tal maldad-dijo Koema los ojos cerrados-

-Volver como que volver?, que no se supone que abian destruido a ese sujeto-dice Yuske con una exprecion de duda y sorpresa-

-Si no que uno se habia sacrificado para acabar con ese sujeto y ambos murieron -dice un Kuwabara con un tono muy confundido-

-Asi es uno de hechos murio, pero no pudo acabar con el enemigo-todos pucieron cara de sorpresa-solo pudo encerarlo en una clase de jaula la cual creo con su energia y lo mando a otra dimencio, el fue condenado a pasar toda la eternidad en otra dimensión encerado, pero se temio que lo liberaran, hay rumores que se dice que los que sobrevivieron a la batalla, ellos y otros amigos del que se sacrifico, queriendo que muerte no fuera en vano destrulleron toda cosa que pudiera conducir a aquel enemigo tan temido, sin importar que tuvieran que desaparecer por siempre de la historia, ya que sus nombres ya an sido olvidados , pero ellos lo aceptaron contal de que su enemigo nunca fuera liberado-termino cerrando sus ojos y dejando a los demas sorprendidos por lo contado-

-Pero como se llamaba su ese sujeto, me sorprende que alla sido tan temido, pero como se llamaba?-dice Yuske-

-Nadie losabe fue muy temido el nombre de aquel-dijo Koema-y nadie lo pronuncio y ya a sido olvidado y el que lo sabe un hoy no lo pronuncia ya que hasta hoy en dia ese nombre es temido-termino la frase-

Hubo otro silencio

-Pero entonces Koema tendría algo que ver es guerra con Kurai-pregunta Kurama con exprecion seria-

-Eso no lose Kurama, puede que si , puede que no-dice Koema con el mismo tono de antes-

Otro silencio se presento

-Entonces que has decidido reencarnaras o volveras a la vida en el mismo cuerpo-dijo Yuki

-Solo tengo esas dos opciones, verdad?-respondio Kurai/Hikari-

-Si solo esas dos- dijo Yuki-

-Asies-dijo ahorra Kaji-

-En tonces yo…….............

Continuara………….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí termino el cap y perdonen por no hacerlo mas largo -.-

El próximo cap prometo hacerlo mucho mas largo que todos los anteriores

Dejen reviws , por favor y mientras mas me lleguen mas pronto actualizare, sime llegan 4 o mas actualioso a la mitad d la semana

SAYONARA


	5. RECUERDOS DEL PASADOcuarta parte

Hola aquí esa el quinto cap de la chica perfecta

Dialogos –

Pensamientos" "

Notas de Autora ( )

5.-recuerdos del pasado(cuarta parte)

-E decidido que me quedare como un espíritu -dijo de Kurai/Hikari con un tono serio y decidido-

-Pero que dices, estas rechazando el poder volver a la vida-dijo con sorpresa Kaji –

-Si, eso estoy asiendo, seria posible que me llevaran al infierno-dijo Kurai/Hikari con el mismo tono-

-Y por que quieres ir al infierno-pregunto Yuki-

-Solo por que el cielo seme hace muy aburrido, el infierno suena mas divertido-dijo Kurai/Hikari levantando los brazos, mientras ponia una mueca en sus labios y tenia los ojos cerrados , con la expresion tranquila y como si nada-

-Como que divertido-dijo Kaji sorprendida-

-Baya que niña mas rara –dijo Yuki cono un tono algo curioso y asombrado, los cuales se notaban muy poco en su voz, la cual sonaba fria-

-No eres la primera que me dice asi-dijo Kurai/Hikari con una expresión relajada mientras ponia sus manos detrás de su nuca-

-Pero estas segura de querer eso-dijo Yuki con un tono que ahora solo sonaba frió, pero se podia oir un pequeño toque de preocupación-

Hubo un breve silencio en el lugar, en el cual Kurai/Hikari avia bajado sus manos y pues de nuevo una cara seria

-Si, eso es lo que quiero-dice Kurai/Hikari en tono erio, pero se podia notar un cierto tono de tristeza –

De nuevo otro silencio, pero este fue rompido por unos sollozos de Kogacu, el cual se había mantenido callado por un largo tiempo

-Perdón… perdoname…………perdona…….por favor……-decía Kogacu en susurros, mientras se separaba de sus brazos ahorra frios y daba unos pasos asi atrás -perdoname por favor Kurai………..-una lagrima solitaria cayo por su mejilla-si yo sol no hubiera…….si le hubiera dicho o echo algo………..tu …..tu….tu… tu hubieras recibido esas bala y en estos momentos estarías con tus hermanos-otra lagrima bajo por su mejilla-no puede ser cierto, deseguro esto es una broma, no puede ser verdad-dice mientras se caí al suelo y se sostiene con sus manos, mientras que a el suelo cain barias lagrimas saladas-si eso no es verdad , es un sueño una pesadilla-dice mientras aparece una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras brotan sientas del la grimas de los ojos de- si un sueño tiene que serlo-dice todabia con la sonrisa y las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se levanta y mira el cuerpo de Kurai/Hikari con detenimiento, para luego correr y abrazar su cuerpo y hay llorar –

Todos veían con tristeza esa escena

-Kogacu-dijo en un tono muy poco audible Kurai/Hikari, y camino hasta donde estaban el y su cuerpo, una vez llego hay abraso lo cual sorprendió a todos, ya que los espíritus no pueden tocar los objetos materiales, a Kogacu y dijo-no te preocupes no estu culpa, ya te lo había dicho, cálmate , esto paso por que yo lo elegí y valió la pena, Kogacu cálmate yo siempre estaré con ustedes, siempre estaré en sus corazones-dijo Kurai/todabia abrazándolo, en ese momento empeso a rodearla un aura de un color violeta , la cual en un comienzo era pequeña ahora era muy grande-

-"Tiene un aura increíble, ningun humano normal puede poseer una así, solo e visto auras de este tipo en los detectives muy experimentados, pero como es posible que tenga un aura así"-pensó Kaji

-"Es increíble que tenga un poder así sin haber recibido entrenamiento, esta chica tiene algo especial, un donde, puedo sentir un gran poder, pero tambien siento que este no es ni la mitad, esta chica es muy especial"-pensó Yuki

Kogacu sintió una gran calidez a su alrededor, como si algo muy calido lo estuviera abrazando, sitio esa calidez que lo estaba cuidando, le daba calor, lo así olvidarse de sus problemas, se sentía seguro, esa sensación lo cubrió, no tomo mucho tiempo para que quedara dormido, una vez dormido Kurai/Hikari se quedo así, hasta que oyó unas sirenas de policías, todos voltearon a a la entrada del callejón, Kurai/Hikari volteo poco después

-Su pongo que serán los policías-dijo en murmuro Kurai/Hikari

Justo en esos momentos entraron policías y revisaron el lugar

-HEY!!!-grito uno captando la atención de los demás-miren aquí están dos niños y están heridos-dijo señalando a lo lejos el cuerpo de Kurai/Hikari y Kogacu, el cual yacía dormido, a lo cual unos se acercaron al lugar

-Pórtate bien Kogacu-dijo Kurai/Hikari mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Kogacu y se separaba de este, nos segundos después llegaba un policía y chaco el pulso de Kogacu-

-El niño esta bien, solo esta inconciente, solo necesita un descanso y estará mejor-dijo con cierto alivio el policía, agarro con suavidad a Kogacu y se lo dio a otro para que lo cuidara-ten cuidado no lo despiertes-dijo al dárselo a su compañero-

-Capitán como se encuentra la niña-pregunto otro al ver que esta tenia sangre, y tambien pudo observar que había recibido dos balas, el capitán volteo y vio a la niña y le tomo la muñeca para revisar su pulso-

-No sobrevivió a las balas-dijo con pesadez-descansa en paz-dijo con un semblante lleno de tristes-

-Capitán todos ya an sido arestrados , pero que ago con el niño-dijo mostrándole a Kogacu -

-A esos desgraciados llévenlos a la carcel-dijo con enojo- mientras que al niño llevelo a un hospital-dijo con un tono de tristeza-

-SI-dijeron todos y salieron del callejo, para hacer lo indicado-

-Apúrense -dijo el capitán, una vez todos salieron, vio el cuerpo de Kurai/Hikari-al parecer tu luchaste como se debe, hasta el ultimo segundo, te felicito, espero que tu alma descanse en paz-dijo y se retira-

Una vez se retiro el policía, Yuki se acerco a Kurai/Hikari

-Estas segura de tu decisión-pregunto a Kurai/Hikari con un tono de voz fria-

-Si lo estoy-dijo, mientras su fleco impedía que séle viera la cara-

-Bien en ese caso acompáñalos-dijo Yuki-

-A donde-pregunto volteando a ella-

-Al mundo espiritual-dijo Kaji con seriedad y lastima, era como se podia oír su voz-

-Y eso para que-pregunto-

-Para ver tu decisión-dijo Kaji con el mismo tono-

-Bien-dijo mientras las seguía-

Continuara……………

Gomen por el cap, se que prometi hacerlo mas largo, pero intente hacerlo mas para el proximo

Dejen reviws, si me llegan mas de cuatro actualizaré este miércoles si me es posible


End file.
